The Troubles of the Other Side
by TheDudeManPerson
Summary: Hera was a sixteen year old lover. Was. M, for graphic violence in the first chap and because I'm paranoid like that. Sorry its a bit morbid at first, it'll cheer up. Please be sure to review, it really helps.
1. Death

**Eyyy guys made another story. This one is for different tastes.**

The day was up and Hera was walking home. She loved the night and didn't mind the risk of being out at a late hour.

The lunar surface of the moon fascinated her with it's radiant glow and as she walked down the path it paved the way with its eerie sheen of light.

Hera was three blocks away from her house and could count the seconds until she reached the destination as planned. Her walks were frequent at the least and her mother anticipated her departure every night.

But it seems that her days of calm and peaceful nights were about to drift away forever.

She hardly noticed the man come up behind her, and the cold barrel of a pistol made her almost jump out of her skin.

"Purse. Keys. Cards… Now.", the quietly intent voice droned.

No. Not today. Not today of all days. In fact, she would probably never have let the robber get away with this.

The teenager didn't let herself think and quickly turned tipping the gun down before it fired. It wasn't enough though. The bullet had flown straight through her femur. This was bad.

She collapsed.

The robber was awestruck. This had never happened. He sprinted off moments later, without a word.

There was a lot of blood, and she was beginning to get dizzy. The nearest hospital was several miles away and she was in the rural country of Unova. Even attempting to get up would be fatal.

So she laid herself down in the field, and let the tears stream down her face. She couldn't even go on her first date anymore.

Hera was about to let go when she heard someone screaming her name at the top of his lungs. His. It was Eric. She smiled but soon discovered it took too much energy.

"No no no no no. This can't happen, it can't!"

She tried to smile again.

He looked back at her with his own wavering, tear filled smirk and tried to lift her up.

A groan escaped her and he stopped.

She had to let him know before she left.

"E-eric?"

"Yes?"

"Did you love me?"

Eric paused then replied.

"Yes. Yes I do. Do. As in you're gonna live."

But the female sixteen year old had heard all she wanted to hear and was ready to leave the excruciatingly painful world behind.

Hera exhaled.

She saw him mouth her name as he began to blur away and finally became limp.

At first everything was white, then I saw him. I was completely awestruck. What would Arceus himself want do with me?

"Trust me its not an occasion."

Go figure. He knew what I was thinking. He could probably see into my soul anyways.

"Hera. Sixteen. Human female. Unova. Now the reason I have you here is purely because it is my job to keep things in check. So you're here to help me with that."

I couldn't respond, I didn't have a mouth.

"Well you're a lucky one, you get to go back home."

What? There was no way that that would happen. Not in the state I was in.

"Oh no young one. Not like that."

You could have sworn there was a grin on his face as he tipped his head.

I woke up. So it seemed Arceus held up with his word. In an attempt to stand I pushed up on the ground in front of me and when I was on my legs I couldn't keep my balance and fell onto my back, cushioned by soft fur.

Quickly, I flipped myself over to apologize to the poor Pokemon I had landed on.

There was nothing there.

It must have run off.

I examined myself for any scratches. Obviously the gunshot wound was gone. But the tails and fur on her back were certainly not what I wanted to see.

I felt a scream coming up to my throat.

"VVVUUUUUULLL!"

Oh no. This sealed it for me. The tears were coming on now but I shoved them down. I couldn't cry now. I had to find somewhere safe, and quick at that.

Now, how was I going to do this? Left foreleg… Left hind leg? Plop. Nope.

Come on. Left foreleg… Right hind leg? Well it seemed to be working. This would take some getting used to.

Just got to keep moving along.

Finally I had my gait down, and finally look like a real… Vulpix.

I visibly shrugged. Now I knew what Arceus had meant. She held back her curses; He was probably watching her and laughing his head off.

What a jerk.

Now, where can I take shelter? Cave. No, say hello to Zubats. Hole. Occupied. Bush. Start a forest fire. Ugg. I'm getting nowhere and fast.

That's when I heard sobbing. It couldn't be. How? I was this close?

Then my fears were confirmed. I saw him leaning over, crumbled up by my limp body.

I cringed when I saw myself. I was worse that I thought. The middle of my thigh was near gone. No wonder I had gone so quickly.

I couldn't let him just sit there. If I was caught I'd rather it be he anyways.

"Vuul."

He turned.

"Oh hey there g-girl."

He obviously didn't recognize me. Which would be a good thing.

I was reluctant to even think about it, but my heart won me over. I trotted over to him and nestled up against him, comforting his shivering body.

He tried to put on a strong face but it wavered, not to mention the tears streaming down his face.

He asked me.

"W-where did you come from little Vulpix?"

He picked me up below my forearms, making them stick out and leaving the rest of my new body limp.

"Vul. Pix… Vulpix."

I tried to tell him it was I. Curse the language barrier.

"Oh. Y-yeah, umm do you want to come with me? You seem nice."

"Vul.", I nodded.

"Oh. Ok then."

He seemed puzzled that a wild Pokemon understood him so fast. Sigh, if only he knew.

He carried me gently in his arms, or my former self at least. I still couldn't get used to seeing myself from a different perspective, and especially, well, dead.

I started to walk closer to him and he took notice. I knew that he must be fairly confused as to why I, or the Vulpix, was following him.

We were headed to my house. Oh god. My mom would kill me if… Err never mind.

We were at my door. I looked away. I couldn't bear to witness this.

My mother opened the door.

"HERA WHERE HAVE YOU..."

She saw him and his newly shed tears… Then saw me.

I can imagine her face must have contorted into the most odd of shapes. The face of pain, loss, and sadness all packed into one.

I'm glad I didn't see it.

I heard nothing but indiscernible sobs for the next few minutes until they finally called Jenny.

Eventually I looked up to see the duo of tears and Jenny staring at my cold body.

My human body was carried away so I could be sent to the morgue.

Whether Eric put himself together for me or to hold the last of his ego is beyond me. All I knew was that I was now in his arms and slowly giving way to sleep.

And so it was that I was now in his residence.

He opened his door.

It was obvious that something had gone wrong and his parents were not strangers to that, but when they saw the look on his face… They let him be.

Eric set me on his bed stroking my head and back gently. It was enough. My six tails drooped and I stepped into the void of sleep.

**Oh, here's a disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon. Blah blah legal stuff.**


	2. Life

**Hey peoples. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter!**

I awoke to none other than the unsettling sensation of Eric picking me up under my forearms, as he did when he first saw me like this.

My eyes were glazed and even though I recognized the area around me I didn't know it was the Pokemon Center until I was placed upon the counter.

The marble countertop was freezing against my warm paws, making me jump as Eric was setting me down.

This snapped me to my senses and the troubles of my other side were gone, and I started to panic.

I may be a pokemon but there's a reason wild pokemon fight before being captured.

I sprinted around the countertops knocking over pencil cups and tossing clipboards onto the ground.

The sleep muffled cries of Eric and Nurse Joy were nothing to me at this point. I was in such an adrenaline rush that I didn't care.

Then I was shocked.

My muscles locked up and I stumbled left off of the counter and onto the ground.

It normally wouldn't be a long fall but being a Vulpix sure changed that.

I couldn't stop myself from landing face first.

My eyes began to well up. The emotions and feelings of a young Pokemon were coming up to surface. That's right. I must be pretty young considering I was "born" yesterday. That and I for sure wasn't expecting to be electrocuted of all things.

I let loose and through watery tears I could see Eric's sympathetic look.

It hurt to cry. The salty liquid streamed down my furry face, burning all the way. It sucked being a young fire type.

Eric scooped me up off the floor and consoled me.

"Its okay girl, it'll all be fine."

I looked up to see him and his Pikachu, who was perched on the edge of the counter looking apologetically at me. He didn't mean to have me get hurt.

It came to me that he'd be a problem later on.

Eric handed me to Nurse Joy when I calmed down. I didn't know what to think I just got used to him, now Joy?

Ugh, this was a mess. I slowly released my iron grip on my former friend's arm.

I was glad that the person I was being handed to was Joy though; she knew how to handle Pokemon like me correctly.

Immediately, she set me in her lap and began to stroke my back. It felt great, like the night before with Eric. My head began to bob up and down slowly and my eyes began to flutter.

I had drifted away again.

I stared enviously at the Vulpix. Joy really did have a way with Pokemon that few would ever have.

It was her job though…Meh, whatever, I was here to get the Vulpix registered but I feared putting the poor newborn in a Pokeball, it would probably hurt her, which was unnecessary.

_Author Note: What!? He would electrocute her but not put her in a pokeball, lol. We all got some flaws._

This would be a mess but this Vulpix was special somehow. The way she had walked up to him, almost all knowing about his situation both intrigued and disturbed him slightly.

All is well that is well though, Joy seemed to be going through the process rather easily now that the Pokemon had passed out in her lap.

I chuckled inwardly. Everything was doing fine.

Well, until the needle came out. It was mandatory for the Pokemon to get immunized. This is going to be rough.

The first shot was the worst. We had to wake her up and show her the needle, calm her down, and give her the shot three times.

Eventually all was well again and the final part of registration was upon us.

"Well, your Pokemon is in the system and is now legally yours. Just one last thing."

"Cool. So what's next?"

"Well I'm afraid that you need to keep her with you for the rest of the day, you can't leave her at the center to rest."

"That's not so bad. What's the catch?"

"Believe me when I tell you. Getting a wild fire type to trust you is no easy task, even though she may be young."

"Okay I'll keep her on me."

I lifted the six tailed fox from Joy's arms. She nodded, and I walked out the door, Spark following closely behind.

_Note: Spark is the Pikachu._

How long would he hold me?

Surely he trusted that I wouldn't beam off into the woods even if Joy told him to keep an eye on me.

He opened his mouth to speak to me.

"That's right I can't just leave you nameless!"

I knew that would come eventually.

"Hmm."

He was brainstorming furiously. I could clearly see the gears turning.

His look of thought began to twist into a face of painful remembrance, but he wiped it away quick as it had come.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to name you after a friend I used to have. Her name was Hera."

No way. No freaking way. I couldn't believe my luck. It would be easier to retain my "innocence" from this situation than I thought.

I quickly yipped in agreement as not to miss this great opportunity.

"Vul!"

"Well then, that was easy. We're heading to the gym Hera, and considering you are wild this will be your first time. I'll have Spark here explain."

The Pikachu walked over to me. I could tell he was trying to make a good first impression by holding his posture high and walking with a strut, and when I say it was obvious, I mean it.

"Hello Hera, I'm Spark the Pikachu."

He stuck out his paw, mimicking a handshake, his first mistake. I didn't stand on two legs like him

Spark quickly pulled his hand back blushing.

"Well, umm, the gym is where trainer take their Pokemon to train."

I yipped an okay in agreement, I knew what a gym was, but even as a human I'd never been to one.

"There's nothing to say about the gym until you go there, so its best we just focus on getting there."

The electric type had made his statement. I knew that this was his way of conveying his "dominance", even though he had a bit of trouble with communications I assumed that it was an electric attribute, that and he was probably a better fighter than he was a talker, considering that Eric was a good trainer. I'd seen his battles and they can be quite astonishing, Spark was his main player and the electric type always made off with two knock outs under his belt.

I knew my place already and let him know with the tip of my head, a lower look in my eyes.

We arrived after a few minutes. I was stunned; the place was practically a zoo.

Eric had come to train me so after letting me stand and gape awhile he ushered me to the fire type training area.

I walked into the warm room and smiled. The heat was soothing and felt good on my fur. It was probably stifling to Eric though. He immediately removed his sweatshirt, revealing his tank top.

That's when he began talking to me again.

"So Hera whaddya know? Man, I can only imagine. What if you know flash fire! That would be cool! Oh I bet you know ember, but what if you know…"

He stopped his rant noticing I was waiting on him to begin.

"Oh, yeah, well I'll let you take it from here."

I turned away from him, rolling my huge eyes. Now what did I know. Could I do ember like he said, or possibly flash fire even though that would require a sparring partner.

Ember was the first thing I tried. I did what was natural; I welled up all available energy and aimed myself at the target.

All that I had flew out at the scorched metal.

It was pitiful, the metal showed zero signs of even heating up.

This hurtful realization drove my ego (like I had one; HA!) into the ground.

My paws covered my eyes as I laid down on the ground in attempt to avoid the embarrassment being shot at me.

Eric knelt down beside me.

"Hera… Hera its okay, It was your first shot, don't beat yourself up."

The paws slid off my eyes and I looked up at him and Spark, who was trying hard to hold back a chuckle. I shot Spark a look and he released his laughter, I could always just tackle him.

And so I did.

We were rolling around on the ground. Eric was probably surprised with my sudden lash at Spark, but he hadn't seen his muffled chuckles.

Spark was kind enough to let me beat on him for a bit before launching me into the air from a well-placed kick to my chest.

The ground was unforgiving and I slowly began to stand, there would be a bruise and I was still out of breath from the kick.

I let out a huff of fire, being a fire type really did make you short tempered.

This ember would be way stronger than the last; I'd make sure of it.

The steps repeated. And I let it fly.

Now I was pleased, the ball of flame was much bigger and let out a satisfying BOOM when it slammed into the mouse pokemon.

Spark stood up and gave me the most legitimately surprised look I'd seen in a while; he didn't even bother to attack back he could take it anyways.

This made me turn around to look at Eric. He stared at me in awe, mouth agape.

I had used flamethrower.

**WOOT! Finally finished! Sorry for the wait, I got a life too ya know. Anyways hope you liked it. I plan on introducing a new character in the next chapter, and ****boy**** is this little ****fox**** going to give her a ****fire ****to deal with. Hint hint. Think about it, and farewell!**


	3. Love

**Ooh! I've wanted to write this one for a while! I've got that new character like I talked about in the last chapter. Muahahaha! Boy do I have plans for him. Well here I go! Enjoy!**

I not only shocked myself, but everyone around me.

That was a level 35 attack coming from, most likely, a level 5.

My smile and inner lust for attention could only hold me up for a while though. This Vulpix body was completely drained.

The legs were first to fail. All of my tails, one by one, gave way to exhaustion.

Then it came down to my eyes. Nope. I couldn't pass out using my own attack.

So my energy was focused on my seeing balls only.

Eric had snapped out of his shock and decided to come to my aid. He threw his bag down next to me and scooped me up in his arms. It was a shame he had to carry my full weight. There was something in his bag that he wanted to give me. Eventually he found the berry in the bag and slowly started to bring it to me.

I had totally forgot how starving I was. My muscles screamed in protest but found themselves content with the sweet berry I had lurched for.

By this point a very tall man had made his way toward us, demanding to know what happened to me. He must be the gym leader.

They seemed to be conversing in slow motion and my eyes were fluttering. The berry had helped but was probably about to wear off, that was quick. Instinctively I pawed at his arm, waning more. His hand dove to where it had been before while the man and him talked. I was still delirious but I knew well enough that Eric was, at this point bragging in a way about my ability to use flamethrower. But what drew my attention was that it seemed that the gym leader was carrying around another pokemon, like Eric was holding me. My eyes were still trying to focus but as Eric fed me the other berry, the fruit did its work, restoring my eyes.

A male Vulpix was staring at me intently.

This made me blush, if one could see me without my fur I would be mistaken for a cherry. He was really cute. I would've squealed with excitement but I shoved the feeling down, and hid my feelings. I mean, what would he think, I was just a mere level 5 or so. I buried my face in Eric's arms, hiding from further embarrassment. Me? I was weak. That Vulpix, was he interested in me? No way, he was probably plotting on how to take me down. I couldn't be interested in him, could I? No, Eric was my trainer now, I couldn't be a friend with that boy. Eric would fight the gym leader eventually and I'd be trained in order to win against him. How horrible! I don't want to fight him! I like him! Err, umm, he's cool.

I had just looked at him and he was already causing this much turmoil! This couldn't be love? There was no way that old saying "love at first sight" was true, he was just a boy, a cute male Vulpix. He was a Vulpix like her. Oh what to do! Hardly a day away from her human life and I'm falling in love with another boy! No denying it either. How will I get through this life?

Oh what was I saying, I am a pokemon now and it was my life to take. So why not grab it by the horns?

Slowly I revealed my face again, and then tuned to face the male.

He was still looking at me.

I would've blushed again but I kept my composure. He was first to speak.

"Vul. Pix. Vulpix."

_Hi. Who might you be?_

"Pix. Vuul… Pix."

_Hera, umm… I'm new._

"Vulpix. Pix. Pix. Vulpix vul vul."

_Well nice to meet you Hera, my name's Roy._

By now the two trainers had taken notice of our little conversation.

"Well it seems these little guys like each other. Why don't we set them down?", the gym leader suggested.

Oh boy, it was show time. Surely his body language would reveal something. But would mine do the same?

Eric had carefully switched his hold on me from a cradle to my underside and leaned over to set me down.

We were face to face now. Ooh he looked stronger than I thought. I couldn't stop myself from turning my head again. By now he surely thought I was shy.

He took a step closer and I noticed he was a bit taller than me. You didn't have to look to know. He spoke again.

"Vulpix. Vul vul."

_That was a great attack back there._

He'd seen! Oh no! Did he see me fall?

"Vul. Vul. Pix."

_You're really good._

This got me to turn my head. Really, he thought I was good?

"Vul pix. Vulpix."

_Really. You think?_

"Vulpix."

_Yes. Really._

He liked it! He liked it! Yeah!

I couldn't stop myself nor did I want to stop what I did next.

I nuzzled up against him, under his neck, a show of happiness, and in my case a hint of, well… love.

His sharp toothed smile of joy and happiness went unnoticed by me, and he lay his head down upon me.

She smaller female had snuggled up against me at this compliment.

Perhaps she was trying to entice me? But what could I say? I was doing the same.

This thought made me smile uncontrollably. Did she like me back? I couldn't tell. Females were always so unpredictable.

I let my head down upon her, had to at least return the favor you know.

She stayed up against me with her eyes closed for the longest time before she became tiresome, the fatigue from her attack must hove been immense for her. Once she had taken refuge in sleep, I made sure to lie around her best I could.

As far as it went this was my message to her, and I can only hope she understands.

**Yeah! Number three down! Woot! Hope you guys liked this bad boy. Even if it was relatively short. Meh. Whatever. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
